Deseo
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Tea despues de la despedida del faraon...y un deseo que pidio.


No había por que negarlo le extrañaba en demasía, él había dejado un hueco en su vida como nunca creyó posible pero lo era… Atem se había ido y no volvería, su destino era recuperar su memoria y librarse del rompecabezas no el quedarse con ella.

-Pero de nada sirve lamentarse-suspira mientras alza su vista al cielo estrellado-

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Atem se fuera, ella al igual que los demás se habían adaptado a estar sin su presencia, Tristán estaba comprometido con la hermana de Joey y este a su vez con May, Seto seguía como siempre absorbido por el trabajo ahora ayudado por Mokuba en lo que se podía, Yugi era el duelista mas famoso y fuerte de todo el planeta y su tienda de juegos ahora era todo un éxito y ella… ella se había mudado de ciudad Domino apenas salió del colegio, comenzaba su carrera como bailarina y tenia un pequeño departamento en una ciudad cercana pero no era muy común que fuese a Domino, pues toda la ciudad estaba repleta de recuerdos que en su momento fueron felices, mas ahora solo le causaban dolor y también estaba otra razón: Yugi Moto, su mejor amigo el cual estaba enamorado de ella, salieron por un par de meses antes de salir del colegio pero Anzu sabia de antemano que solo estaba con él por el parecido físico tenia con el faraón no porque en verdad sintiese algo por Yugi y aunque el chico pareció entenderlo tenia la esperanza de que ella le hiciese caso, una esperanza sin oportunidad como la que ella tenia de volver a ver a su querido faraón…

-Es una noche muy hermosa, justo como las que te gustaban Atem-unas cristalinas lagrimas resbalan por su rostro y se pierden en la oscuridad del suelo de su balcón-te extraño Atem, te quiero y me duele quererte…

Una estrella fugaz pasa justo frente a ella en la lejanía, y así de rápido como la ve aparecer pide un simple deseo "Atem, deseo ver a Atem", sabe de antemano que es solo una superstición eso de pedir deseos a las estrellas pero ¿Esta mal creer en ella siendo tu única esperanza de que tus plegarias sean escuchadas? Anzu piensa que no, por ello cada que ve una estrella pide el mismo deseo.

-Se han cumplido tres años sin ti aquí-ve por última vez el cielo y entra a su habitación, recuerda la primera vez que lo vio y también el día de su "cita", día que de seguro fue el más feliz de su hasta ahora corta y joven vida-

La habitación esta en penumbras, desde niña dejo de temerle a la oscuridad, ahora esta era su gran amiga, la única que la ocultaba cuando lloraba y la única que la acompañaba en su dolor y su imaginación, porque podrán llamarla loca pero cada noche imagina que seria si Atem no se hubiera ido, que le diría si se hubiese quedado consigo.

-¿Anzu?-escucha que alguien la llama desde la oscuridad, ella no se voltea pues sabe de quien es la voz, la sueña y añora todos los días-

-Atem-responde sin voltear, sabe bien que solo es una jugarreta de su mente-hoy también has venido-completa en voz baja-

-Has cambiado mucho-sigue la voz, que ya no parece tan imaginaria como se suponía fuera-

-¿Acaso cambie? me siento igual que cuando te fuiste, sola y destrozada-le dice sin querer voltear, sabe que si lo hará nada encontrara detrás de ella, pues él ya no esta-

-Lamento todo lo que te he hecho, no quise lastimarte-sigue la voz ahora mas cerca-hubiese muerto de nuevo antes de causarte todo este dolor-le responde cerca de su oído, realmente se oye arrepentido-

Ahora Anzu empieza a creer que esa voz suena mas real de lo que debería ser, temerosa voltea y él esta allí, con el uniforme azul del colegio y tal como lo recordaba, claro que sin el rompecabezas del milenio y mas alto que ella, pero estaba allí frente a sí.

-¿En verdad estas aquí?-lagrimas quieren salir de sus ojos ¡parece tan real!-

El no responde, ella teme que solo sea su imaginación, pero él se acerca y la toma de las manos, sus manos son tan cálidas y se sienten tan reales que no lo puede creer ¡¿en verdad esta ahí?!

-¿Atem?-el no dice nada solo la abraza-te extraño, te extraño mucho Atem-comienza a sollozar, el solo la abraza mas fuerte-

-Y yo te extraño a ti Anzu, te extraño tanto que me hago daño-le responde al oído y ella nota que el también llora-no tengo mucho tiempo, solo puedo estar aquí un momento-se aleja un poco de ella-

-No, no lo entiendo ¿Cómo que solo un momento?-su voz se escucha decepcionada y hasta algo aterrada-

-Anzu yo estoy muerto ahora solo soy un alma, ya no tengo cuerpo pero este lo crearon para solo existir un tiempo y gracias a tus deseos se me permitió venir una noche al mundo de los vivos-le explica algo apresurado, el tiempo corre y solo tiene hasta el amanecer-

-¿Te iras?-le pregunta temerosa de la respuesta-

-Tengo que, mí tiempo en este mundo acabo hace mas de tres mil años-le responde triste-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás?

-Hasta el amanecer

Ella llora otra vez y el la abraza contra si, saben que no tienen mucho tiempo y aun así piensan aprovecharlo al máximo, su amor tal vez no sea tan fuerte como para poder romper las barreras del tiempo, vida y muerte, pero tienen esos momentos para intentarlo. Él sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo, que ese cuerpo con el sol desaparecerá, pero si solo pudiera dejar una parte de si con ella se sentiría feliz; desde que se fue la estuvo cuidando, todas las noches que le lloraba el la acompañaba en su llanto, sabe que solo tendrá esa oportunidad e intenta lo único que puede hacer para dejar esa parte de si con ella y Anzu también lo sabe y lo acepta.

El tiempo pasa rápido, la luna da paso al sol y cuando Anzu despierta solo esta ella en su habitación, cree que todo ha sido solo un sueño, un dulce y doloroso sueño de nuevo, pero meses después sabe que no fue así, todo fue real, Atem si volvió por ella aunque fuese una única vez y quien se lo negara cambiaria de opinión al ver dentro de poco a ese pequeño que tan ansiosa esperaba.

El tiempo ah pasado, Anzu no volvió a ciudad Domino, sabia que si lo hacia su pequeño correría peligro, nadie le iba a creer la vedad de como fue que Yami nació, ni siquiera Yugi le creería y para no arriesgarse desapareció de sus vidas.

Ahora su pequeño tiene cinco años y es una copia casi fiel de su padre, exceptuando los ojos que en vez de morados son azules como los de su madre. El pequeño Yami sabe que su padre murió cuando el ni siquiera había nacido, sabe que lo cuida a él y a su mamá desde el cielo que es donde esta y sabe también que su mamá lo quiere como lo mas preciado de su vida por que es lo único que le queda de su papá y aunque él nunca lo conoció ni conocerá, su madre le ha dicho que si quiere saber como era, solo tiene que crecer y verse a un espejo para verlo.


End file.
